borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mordecai/Quotes
Entering a game **''"Sure, I'll join ya, just leave the big game to me."'' *'Opening a Chest' **''"So, you want me to share huh?"'' **''"I'll just take a gander here..."'' **''"Lady Luck, do be kind."'' **''"Satisfaction abounds."'' **''"Hmm...So many to choose from."'' **''"Hm...What do we have here?"'' **''"Don't mind if I do."'' *'Idle' **''"Sure is great, standing here. I LOVE IT!"'' **''"Now that you mention it, I DO love standing here doing NOTHING!!!"'' **''"How long you gonna admire that dirt?"'' *'Leveling up' **''"Another notch on my rifle."'' **''"Can it be? I'm getting even BETTER at this!"'' **''"Ah... Another day, another kill."'' *'Scoring a Critical Hit' **''"Boom! Hehehehehehe..."'' **''"What? You didn't like that?"'' **''"Did that hurt?"'' **''"Feel it!"'' *'Killing a Badass or Boss enemy' **''"So big, so angry, so dead."'' **''"Nothing like a challenging kill."'' **''"I don't think he liked me...ahahahahaha!"'' **''"Another trophy for my wall."'' **''"Not bad, not bad."'' *'Killing an enemy with Bloodwing' **''"Good boy!"'' **''"Someone's getting a treat."'' **''"Get 'em Blood!"'' **''"You like my pet?"'' **''"Give 'em hell, Bloodwing!"'' **''"That's my boy!"'' *'Killing enemies' **''"You like that?"'' *'Running out of ammo' **''"I got no bullets!"'' **''"Shit, out of ammo!"'' **''"Sonofabitch! Out of ammo!"'' **''"Someone give me ammo!"'' **''"Out of ammo!"'' **''"Damn! No ammo."'' **''"I need more ammo."'' *'Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle' **''"Let's get our feet out of the dust."'' **''"We're going too slow."'' **''"Time for a nice, relaxing drive."'' *'Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle' **''"You can't hit shit!"'' **''"Swap with me!"'' **''"That's enough for you! Switch seats with me!"'' *'Issuing a duel challenge' **''"You looking at Bloodwing? They lookin' at you, Blood?"'' **''"C'mon, little girl. Make me laugh."'' *'Winning a duel' **"Nice effort, I guess." **"You're lucky I like you, or you'd be Bloodwing's lunch." *'Getting Crippled' **''"Augh! Why? WWHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!? Erugh..."'' **''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I NEVER DIE!"'' *'Reviving an ally' **''"What the Hell's wrong with you? Get UP!"'' **''"Don't make me pick you up again!"'' **''"Don't slip on your blood getting up. C'mon."'' **''"I'm not making enough to watch you fall on your face all day. Get up!"'' *'Spotting items' **''"Nice! Check that out!"'' **''"Well shit, look at that!"'' **''"Look at this!"'' Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary *'While idle' Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. **''"I'm so thirsty. Could really go for a soda right now."'' **''"I don't feel SO bad. Maybe I just need some fresh air and sunlight, y'know? But not, like, TOO MUCH sunlight."'' **''"When I was near that Dahl mine, I heard some soldiers talking about Crew 1-9-1. Sounds like they were miners and got trapped or something. (scoff) I'd rather be a salad freak than die in the dark."'' **''"Who's that? (cough) Oh, it's you. Lo siento, vaquero... I've been hearing, like, a voice? Never mind, it's nothin'."'' **''"Can't believe Hector gassed me. When you see him, just shove a vine right up his... well, dealer's choice."'' **''"I've got this strange urge to... kill everyone? (cough) But don't worry! I'm cool, amigo."'' **''"(cough) An antidote sure sounds nice right about now. But you know what I could really go for? Some pollen. You, uh... you got any?"'' **''"Hey, Vault Hunter. (wheezy cough) If I don't make it, find someone to take care of Talon. He seems to like Tina, maybe give that a shot."'' **''"Guys, we got a problem. A bee landed on me and now I think we're married."'' **''"Feelin' a lot better! I haven't thrown up any seeds in a while."'' **''"Did I say some weird stuff about bees? Kinda greened out for the worst of it."'' **''"Wish I could've thanked Cassius for saving my life. That was really cool of him, even if he was the one who got me plant-monstered up in the first place."'' **''"Thanks for saving my life, Vault Hunter. You know, being half-man half-plant got me thinking. I ain't ready to set down roots. Brick and Tina were talking about heading out on their own. Maybe I should go with them."'' **''"Can't believe the Vault Map is gone. Hope Tannis took a picture or somethin'."'' **''"Talon's gonna be a she soon. Maybe I'll take her to the Parched Fathoms, let her fly with her own kind for a little while before we head off-planet."'' Category:Transcripts